


Good Omens in Doctor Who

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: The word is ending, only demon and angel can stop it, don't they?





	Good Omens in Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> Is it Master/Doctor or Aziraphale/Crowley or David Tennant/John Simm? Doctor Who/Good omens crossover. Why John Simm doesn't play there? Just had to do it


End file.
